You’re Not Real
by KeeLoth
Summary: Through unforeseen circumstances, a girl from our world enters another. She needs Batman’s help to get back.


**You're Not Real**

By KITTnKATT

Sharon Rain, a blond haired green eyed 14 year old girl, ran into the living room and quickly turned on the TV. Her younger brother, Matt, curiously popped his head out of his room, "Is it a new episode?" he asked.

"Yeah, from what I hear it's going to be a good one!" Sharon replied, still looking at the screen.

"Can I watch?" He asked, walking over to the couch.

"Not until you do your homework," their Mom said, from the kitchen.

"Can't I do it after?" Matt complained.

"No, you have to do your homework. Besides, she's taping it, you can watch it after you're done with your homework," Mrs. Rain replied.

"But Sharon gets to watch," he complained.

"She did her homework," Mrs. Rain replied, getting a little annoyed.

Matt sighed "Ok," he disappointedly walked back into his room.

Sharon settled comfortably on the couch., wishing the commercials would end already. _How many commercials do they have to show anyway?_ she wondered.

"It looks like there is going to be a storm," Mrs. Rain commented, closing the windows in the living room. "I hope your father gets home soon," she said, leaving the room. "You might want to turn off the TV,"

"But I've been waiting for this episode all week! Mom what's going on? Mom!" Sharon said, scared.

" Sharon, what's wrong?" Mrs. Rain said, walking back into the living room. " Sharon? Sharon! Matt where is your sister?" Mrs. Rain asked starting to panic.

"Isn't she in there?" he replied, from his room.

"No," Mrs. Rain said, worried.

* * *

"How appropriate that the Dark Knight is defeated on a dark night," Vector said, as thunder and lightning rippled through the sky. Vector then pointed a high-tech laser-type of gun at Batman. Vector pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. He tried again, still nothing happened.

Batman, gaining on him, he dropped the gun and ran; but Batman caught him anyway. The gun fired a blue beam when it hit the ground, catching both of their attention. They watched as the blue beam coming from the gun took on a power of its own and intensified into an explosion of blue light. When the light faded it revealed a young girl passed out on the ground.

Batman turning his attention back to Vector then punched him in the face, knocking him out. After tying up Vector he walked over to the girl who was waking up.

"Are you ok?" Batman asked, as he helped her up.

"You're Batman," she replied, staring at him in shock.

"And you are?" Batman asked.

"Sharon Rain," she replied, still staring at him. "but you're not real,"

"Are you ok?" Batman asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine, But you're not real," Sharon repeated.

_Ok this girl is crazy, were did she get the idea I am not real? _"I have to take Vector to jail, are you going to be ok?" Batman asked concerned.

"Um if you want to take Vector to jail you might have a problem," Sharon said pointing to Vector who had untied himself and was running into the nearby alley.

Batman immediately ran after him. _I hope she will be alright, _he thought as he disappeared into the alley.

* * *

Sharon wandered through Gotham City looking at all the buildings, people, anything that she might recognize.

_Is that Detective Bullock? _She wondered

"Detective Bullock?" Sharon asked uncertainly.

"Yeah kid, what do you want?" Bullock replied.

"Nothing, I just can't believe it's you!" She paused. "I better get going," she replied, before walking off.

_I just met Detective Harvey Bullock! I can't believe I actually talked to him! Oh no, I forgot to ask him why he doesn't like Batman! I've always wondered why. After all, Batman is only trying to help._

"Gotham City Bank" _Isn't that where the guard is always asleep when there's a robbery? Yeah that sounds right. _Sharon thought to herself._ I wonder if he is asleep right now? _Sharon thought as she looked through the window. _Yep! He's asleep! _

Sharon walked farther down the road until she reached the Gotham police department and decided to look around. In the parking lot, she read the signs for the reserved parking spots: _Reserved for Commissioner Gordon, Reserved for Detective Montoya, Reserved for Detective Bullock... I'm really here. But how did I get here? And how do I get home?_ Sharon asked herself. _If anyone would know, it would be Batman, _she reasoned.

* * *

At Wayne manor, Bruce was in the Bat-cave running the analyzer to examine the components of the gun. He was also searching his data banks for any additional information he could use to help find Vector's whereabouts. _Where could he be hiding? _Bruce wondered.

"There is a young girl here that wishes to see you. She says her name is Sharon Rain," Alfred said.

"Who?" Bruce said, in disbelief.

"Sharon Rain, Alfred repeated. "Do you want me to send her away?"

"No, I will be right up," Bruce replied. _What exactly does this girl know? _Bruce thought, as he changed into his regular outfit, then went up the stairs and into the room were Alfred and Sharon were waiting for him. "You wanted to see me," Bruce said, acting as if they had never met.

"Yeah, I need your help. You are the only one that can help me," Sharon replied.

"And how can **_I_** help you?" Bruce asked.

"Well, umm," She paused, the expression on her face clearly showed that she was trying to come up with the perfect thing to say. "Well, as I said before, you're not real. To me, this is a TV show, My favorite TV show. I think this is an alternate universe or something like that. I'm not sure. And since you're Batman and my hero, I kinda thought you would be able to somehow get me home," Sharon replied, nervously.

_Now she thinks I am a TV show, poor girl. but how did she put me and Batman together? _he wondered. "What makes you think I am Batman?" Bruce asked.

"Because I've watched your show since I was 8 years old and practically memorized everything about you," she paused. "Look, I will prove it to you," She paused again. "Every year you go to Crime Alley and put two red roses where your parents were killed," Sharon replied.

"I don't go to Crime Alley every year," Bruce said, wondering how she knew he did.

"Yes, you do. You go as Batman," Sharon said, getting frustrated.

"Batman goes to Crime Alley every year, " Bruce repeated, acting surprised.

Sharon sighed, annoyed. "So what you're saying is that you're not Batman?"

"Yes," replied Bruce.

"Then, I guess you won't mind if I look behind a certain the clock in the other room now would you?" Sharon asked, walking into the next room.

"Um, you can't go in there," Bruce said, running after her._ How does she know about that?_

"Why, do you have something to hide?" Sharon asked as she stopped in front of the clock. She sighed, "Look, all I want is your help, but you don't believe me. What do I have to do to get you to believe me?" She asked. "Zatara!" Sharon said, excitedly. "Zatara taught you everything you know about escape artistry!"

_How does she know that? _Bruce wondered. Suddenly the secret door opened.

"Hi Bruu... Uh oh," Tim said, as he came up from the Bat-cave.

The instant the secret door opened Bruce froze and his eyes widened. "Tim, what are you doing?" Bruce asked, glaring at him.

"I just finished working out. I checked the cameras; there wasn't anyone in here a minute ago," Tim explained. "Who is she?"

"I'm Sharon Rain," she replied.

"Um, does she know about what's down there?" Tim asked, trying to find out how much she knew.

Bruce just nodded.

"I better go. Nice to meet you Sharon." Tim said, as he left the room and walked past Alfred, who was standing in the doorway.

"If you still don't believe me, you can run my name or my finger prints through the Bat-computer, that should prove something," Sharon suggested.

_I guess it couldn't hurt, _Bruce thought before starting to go down the stairs. "You coming?" Bruce said, in his Batman voice.

"Wow, it's even cooler in person," Sharon said, half following him and half looking around.

Burce typed her name into the computer. There was one match. Sharon Rain gray-haired 86 year-old lady. _Definitely not her._ "I need your finger print now,"

"Uh, oh ok," Sharon said, walking over to him then putting her hand on the pad of ink then on the piece of paper.

Bruce took the piece of paper from Sharon and scanned it into the computer. One match found. Name Sharon Rain. Age 86. Hair color gray. Eye color green. address..._ Something strange is going on._ " Sharon, I think you should take a look at this," Bruce said.

"Ok," Sharon said, walking over to him. "86! The computer thinks I'm 86! How can this be?"

"I don't know, but I am going to find out," Bruce replied, getting up and walking into the other room.

* * *

_What's going on? First I find out I am in an alternate universe and now I'm supposedly 86 years old!_ Sharon thought.

"I am going to see this other Sharon Rain. If you need anything Alfred and Tim are upstairs," Batman said, getting into the Batmobile and driving off.

Suddenly she heard something printing. Looking around, she discovered it was the analyzer._ Batman must have been analyzing something, I wonder what? _Taking the paper, she read itThe Components are from Wayne Industries. _Wayne__ Industries! What was he analyzing? _Sharon wondered looking into the analyzer. _The gun Vector had! But if Vector had a gun that was from Wayne Industries that would mean he stole it or that he's a worker there. _

"What are you looking at?" Tim asked, walking closer to her.

"Huh? Oh, Hi Tim. This was printing out. It says that the gun that Vector had was from Wayne Industries, with a few modifications of course," Sharon said, looking at the paper. "Do you think there is a possibility that Vector is a worker at Wayne Industries?"

"There's only one way to find out. Do you think you might recognize him?" Tim asked, sitting down in the chair after Sharon got up.

"Maybe, he was wearing a mask a lot like yours," Sharon said.

"Can you tell me anything else?" Tim asked.

"Well, he looked like he could have been in his 20s or 30s. and he had dark hair," Sharon replied, watching Tim as he got all the workers up on the screen than narrowing it down by getting rid of anyone that could not possibly be Vector.

"Anything else? There still are 43 people left, Tim said.

"Not really, I didn't get a very good look at him," Sharon replied.

"Ok, do you recognize anyone or should I put a mask on them?" Tim asked.

"You probably should put the mask on them," Sharon replied, looking closely at the faces.

"Well, since he knew how the gun worked he probably helped make it. So, I am going to first see if any of these people match the people that made the gun," Tim said.

Sharon waited hopefully to see if any of them matched.

"3 matches," Tim said, as soon as it appeared on the screen. He then put the masks on their faces. "Recognize any one now?" he asked, hopefully.

"No, but it might help if you can darken the pictures," Sharon replied.

"What about now?" Tim asked, right after he darkened the pictures.

"Well, I don't think it is that one," Sharon said, pointing at the one on the right.

"2 left. Do you have any ideas who it could be?" Tim asked, facing her.

She sighed "No," Sharon replied, sadly.

"Well, maybe Bruce will be able to tell which one it is," Tim said, hopefully. "Or I could see if there is a picture of Vector from one of the robberies and match it with one of these people," Tim said, as he came up with the idea, then running the search. It took a couple of minutes to find a good picture of Vector. "Looks like we have our winner," Tim said, printing out the information on him.

"His Name is Sheldon Whitfield and has been working at Wayne Industries for almost 2 years now. He has no prior records," Sharon said, reading the information on the first piece of paper. Hearing the Batmobile, they both looked up to see Batman jumping out of it. "So, did you find out anything?" Sharon asked, walking closer with Tim right behind her.

"Yes," Batman paused, pulling off his mask. "The Sharon Rain I went to see is Sharon Rain, but 86 years old,"

"But I am Sharon Rain, how can she be Sharon Rain. I mean, I would understand if she was my age being an alternate universe and all, but 86. How can she be me, if she is 86 years old?" Sharon asked, confused.

"I don't know, but Vector probably does," Batman replied, walking towards the Bat-computer.

"Wait a minute you're from an alternate universe," Tim said, confused.

"Yeah. Um, Bruce if your going to try to find Vector, we already have," Sharon said, holding up the papers.

* * *

It was 12:05 am when Batman was sneaking around Sheldon's property. He quietly opened the bedroom window and walked over to Sheldon with Robin and Sharon right behind him. Sheldon was sound asleep until Batman woke him up by grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards him.

"What exactly did you program this gun to do?" Batman asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What gun? I didn't program any gun," Sheldon replied, grabbing Batman's arms trying to get free.

"Wrong answer. Robin," Batman said, pulling Sheldon off the bed. Robin aimed the gun at Sheldon.

"Wait! Wait! It was meant to send you to an alternate universe!" Sheldon exclaimed.

"What went wrong?" Batman asked.

"I must have calibrated something wrong. As you can see instead of bringing you to an alternate universe it brought her here. Sheldon replied, still trying to get free.

"Then why is she 14 when the Sharon Rain here is 86?" Batman asked.

"I don't know, maybe something dislocated when it fell," Sheldon replied.

"Can you fix it?" Batman asked, narrowing his eyes again.

"I don't know, I have to look at it first," Sheldon replied.

Batman put Sheldon down, then pushed him into the kitchen and shoving him into a chair. Robin then placed the gun on the table.

"Hmm looks like..." Sheldon started, then jabbing Batman in the stomach. and grabbing the gun. "Nobody move," Sheldon said, backing up and grabbing Sharon. "If anybody moves, she gets blasted. And I don't know what will... Huh! Sheldon exclaimed, as Sharon jabbed him in the stomach as hard as she could, making the gun fall to the ground. When it fell it fired, hitting Sharon, making an explosion of blue light. When the light faded, she was gone.

* * *

When Sharon reappeared, she was standing in the living room, it was exactly 25 minutes after she disappeared from the living room. She looked around and noticed that she was on TV and saw herself disappear. _Apparently there is a delayed reaction. _Sharon thought as she sat down on the couch. "Well Vector won't be sending anyone to an alternate universe," Robin commented, looking at the broken pieces of what was left of the gun. "I wonder if she made it?"

" Sharon! Where have you been! We have been so worried!" Mrs. Rain exclaimed, giving her a hug.

Sharon looked back at the TV just in time to see Batman smile, "Something tells me that everything is back to normal," he replied, as he handcuffed Vector and took him away.

**The End**


End file.
